Little Do You Know
by Meow-Chan77
Summary: Ace and Luffy are dating, and they live in the same house. What happens when Ace kinda lose his feelings towards Luffy? Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ!WARNINGS**_

Hello! :D

I just have to let you know something before you start reading.

 **1)** English is my second language.

 **2)** I don't mind you correcting me.

 **3)** The characters don't act the same at all.

 **4)** This story is BXB don't like, don't read.

 **5)** This story is based on drama. And there will be a lot of time skips.

 **6)** I don't own any of the characters. Odea sensie does.

If you wanna talk with me you can PM me. I don't mind. :D

* * *

Once upon a time in a high school in Japan, two guys met and it was kinda obvious that they were so in love with each other.

A lot of students were jealous because they couldn't find true love, unlike those two.

Those two names' were Ace and Luffy.

Ace was 3 years older than Luffy.

When those two met they were in love with each other first sight. They decided to stay together forever, or that's what they thought.

After Ace finished high school he went to go to college for 3 years. But he didn't lose contact with Luffy and they would meet up every now and then when Ace had the time.

A year later, Ace was a worker in the "One Piece" Company. His father Roger owned the company. He bought a new house to live with his little lover since he had already graduated from high school.

Luffy was happy to know that Ace had bought their dream house, and the fact that he would be able to stay beside Ace all the time.

* * *

 **Sooooo... It's just the beggening don't worry xD The chapters will be longer.**

 **Hope you like it. Leave reviews! :D**

 **EDIT: A guest had corrected me in the reviews. But I can't reply to the review. ;-;**

 **So yeah.. If you're reading this, thank you so much for correcting me! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ace's POV:_**

After I bought this house for Luffy and I, we lived together.

In the first everything was alright. But now, I don't know. I don't feel the same as before about Luffy. I don't even have the desire to touch anymore... Or to even cuddle with him even if he wants me to.

I was so lost in my own thought until I heard Luffy call me to drink my morning coffee before going to work. I just smiled and told him that I'm coming.

Actually, I don't want to hurt him by breaking up with him after all these years. I don't want him to be sad because of my own dumb decisions.

So yeah.. I decided to keep playing this love game with him. I'll just keep lying to make him happy.

But I know that nothing will ever be the same anymore.

I started getting ready after that I drank my coffee. I was about to leave but then Luffy jumped at me and kissed me a sweet kiss on the lips as a goodbye. He always does that so I'm not surprised.

I kissed him back and told him to be safe then left the house.

I knew that today I should be helping the new worker and teach her about the company. I really don't know why did they choose me to do this. But I really don't have a problem with that.

When I arrived to my office I saw a girl with a pink hair sitting there waiting for me. I guess she's the new worker.

We started introducing ourselves.

Her name is Isuka. As we started talking more and more I realized that she's hot and cute in her own way.

I asked her if she has a boyfriend. Her answer was no.

I thought that this was my chance so I asked her if we could eat dinner together. She liked the idea and agreed.

Suddenly, I remembered Luffy. I felt guilty but I couldn't control my feelings anymore.

 _Sorry Luffy..._

 **Tell me guys, what do you think about the new chapter?**

 **It's another short chapter but I promise next chapter is a lot better.**

 **And oh it's the only POV chapter in this story. I won't make any more POV.**

 **Leave reviews! :D Thanks! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, Luffy was waiting for Ace to get back home. He prepared Ace's favorite meals but, he didn't show up.

It was almost midnight and still Ace isn't anywhere near. After that Luffy decided to call Ace.

When Ace answered his phone Luffy attacked him with questions. But Ace just rolled his eyes and said that he's alright and he's spending the night with Marco and the rest of his friends. Still, Luffy could hear a woman's voice calling Ace. But Ace hung up the call.

 _What was that?... Maybe it's Marco's girlfriend? Or I don't know?..._ Luffy thought.

He was wondering why didn't Ace tell him about going out with his friends. Or about not eating dinner at home with him.

Suddenly, Luffy found himself crying. He had a bad feeling about this. But he wanted to trust Ace.

That night, Luffy fell asleep crying. It was the beginning to their endless fights.

When Ace got back home around 3AM He saw Luffy sleeping on the couch. He carried him to the bed and took a shower.

In the morning, Ace decided that he won't wake Luffy up. Since he was in a good mood to fight with him.

Ace changed his clothes quickly before Luffy wake up. He felt quilty for doing this, but then he remembered Isuka and her sweet smile. He was falling so hard for that woman.

When Luffy woke up he noticed that someone carried him to bed. He could remember that he fell asleep on the couch last night. He looked in the mirror, then noticed that his eyes were red from all of the crying. He looked like a mess.

After taking a cold shower, Luffy started thinking about his relationship with Ace. Still, Luffy wanted to trust Ace. After all they have been together for more than 4 years.

Luffy skipped all of the meals that day...

Mean while, Isuka was sitting at Ace's lap kissing him in their break time.

"I have met you yesterday but it seems like I've known you since forever..." Ace said as he looked deep into Isuka's eyes.

"Same" Isuka answered.

Things have been this way for almost 4 moths. Ace cheating, Luffy worrying, fights everyday.

Ace started yelling at Luffy everytime the poor boy wanted to cuddle with him saying that he's too busy with work and other excuses.

Ace spent most of the nights out with Isuka, he decided that it's time to tell Luffy about the truth. He can't hide his relationship with Isuka anymore. He wanted her to be his girlfriend or maybe more. Maybe he wanted to marry her.

In the first, Ace felt guilty. But then that feeling vanished with the time.

One of the nights, Ace decided to take Isuka to a resturant called "All Blue". He didn't know that this resturant belonged to Sanji (Luffy's friend) And his father.

When they got in, Sanji started doing his job. He went to their table to take their orders. Sanji was surprised when he saw Ace with someone else other than Luffy. Luckily, Ace didn't recognize Sanji. He was too busy flirting with Isuka.

Sanji wanted to kill Ace right away. How could he do this?

Sanji took a picture of Ace and Isuka drinking together without anyone noticing him. He started thinking if he should tell Luffy or not.

In the end, he decided to tell Luffy. After all Luffy deserved to know the truth behind all of these lies.

* * *

 **Soooo.. What do you think guys?**

 **Sorry I took long to publish this. I've been busy lately. ;-;**

 **Next chapter will be out this week I promise. :3**

 **Do you guys think that I should slow down with the events a little bit? ;-;**

 **Leave review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sanji decided to tell Luffy the truth and show him the pictures.

Sanji didn't want to tell Luffy that in a face to face conversation. He preferred texting in this case.

After all, sanji wasn't able to see his best friend break down in front of him.

* * *

Sanji: Hey Lu, what's up?

Luffy: Hey Sanji, Everything's alright you know preparing dinner for Ace. WBY?

Sanji: I'm kinda good. Nehh Luffy, I have to tell you something.

Luffy: What is it?

Sanji: Well you see I work in a restaurant

Luffy: Yeah what's new with that? -.-

Sanji: I saw Ace in a date with someone else... Sorry Lu ;-;

Luffy: Please I'm not in the mood to deal with this sick joke.

Sanji: You know that I would never joke about you and that son of a bitch.

Luffy: Sanji! He's my boyfriend!

Sanji: Sure! You can check this picture then  
*Sends Picture*

Luffy: WTF... Are you kidding me...

Sanji: Sorry.. I'm so damn sorry Luffy...

Luffy: Not your fault. But hey, Thanks for telling me :)

Sanji: You deserve someone better...

Luffy: It's the end of us I guess. Cya

Sanji: Wait, I'll call Zoro and come over

Luffy: No you don't have to. Bye

* * *

After this conversation, Luffy broke down right at the floor. He couldn't take this.

It was explaining everything. And mostly, it answered the question 'Why was Ace changing'.

After a few minutes, it was the time for Ace to get back home.

When he got back home he yelled "I'm Home" But he was surprised that Luffy didn't answer him. Instead, He heard sobs coming from the kitchen.

Ace went straight to the kitchen. Then he saw Luffy sitting at the floor, hugging his knees and crying.

-"Luffy?" Ace said. But Luffy didn't answer him.

"Luffy, why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Ace said and kneeled down and hugged Luffy.

Luffy pushed him away and yelled "Don't touch me! Who hurt me? How are you even able to look at me in the eyes? I trusted you... Fu*** you!"

-"What are you talking about?" Ace was scared that Luffy found out.

-"When were you planning on telling me about you and that girl?"

-"I was gonna tell you about it today. I know it's hard for you but I have lost my feelings for you a long time ago... I didn't want to hurt you"

-"You didn't want to hurt me? Are you kidding? You already did a lot of times. How do you think I was feeling when you started getting away from me? Or when you spent the night with "Marco"? When you started yelling at me for nothing? Last and not last, how do you think I felt when I saw this picture?"

In that moment, Ace was speechless.

-"Damn it Ace! Answer me. How long have you been doing this?!"

Ace couldn't control his anger anymore. He raised his hand, and slapped Luffy. It was the first he has done that, he never layed a finger at Luffy before. He didn't even know why did he do that.

-"I told you I didn't want to hurt you okay? So stop blaming me. I love Isuka, we have been together since 4 months. I've made a mistake when I didn't break up with you in the first place and I admit my mistake." Ace answered.

Then he noticed that Luffy's cheek was burning red. When he looked at his eyes, he noticed the pain in his tired eyes.

-"So.. Is it my fault...?" Luffy said crying again.

-"No! I'm sorry listen I didn't mean to slap you or hurt you or anything! I'm sorry"

-"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you.."  
In that moment, Ace felt guilty for hurting Luffy in that way.

After that Luffy told Ace to take him to his grandpa's house. He couldn't stay with Ace anymore. Ace did as he was told. He told Luffy that he will send his stuff tomorrow. Luffy stayed silent after that.

He was dying and falling apart more and more.

* * *

 **Sorry again for breaking my promise ;-;**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I feel like it's not good enough though..**

 **I triedddd :(**

 **Anyways, please ignore the mistakes.**

 **Leave reviews and thanks 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, Ace drove Luffy to his Grandpa's.

He felt guilty all the time, guiltiness was eating him alive. _How could I lay a finger on Luffy? Or make him suffer? How could I cheat on him in the first place? What have I done?_ Ace thought while driving.

Then, he remembered that it's the best for Luffy since he doesn't love him anymore.

Or at least that's what he thought.

When they arrived to Garp's house, Luffy didn't wait anymore and ran out of the car then waited for Garp to open the door.

Ace knew that he would be dead if he stayed there till Garp open the door. Luffy's family was over protective of him. They all trusted Ace to take a good care of Luffy. But now, he betrayed their trust. He was sure that Garp will kill him if he saw him. So Ace just drove away.

When Garp opened the door he was surprised to find a crying Luffy standing in front of him.

Garp didn't help but ask what happened. But the words couldn't find their way out of Luffy's mouth.

...

After a few minutes, Luffy kinda calmed down a little bit. He decided to tell Garp what happened. But not all the details.

"Ughh... Well... Ace and I broke up" Luffy said while trying to hold back his tears again.

"Wait what!? What has he done?!" Garp yelled. He was sure that Ace has done something dumb to hurt his grandson.

"Nothing, we just don't really work out together..."

Garp knew that Luffy was lying. He ignored it for now. Suddenly, Luffy asked him a weird question.

He asked him if Garp could buy him a ticket to America to live with his father.

Luffy wanted to get away from this town, every little place of it held a memory of Ace and him. He didn't want to remember Ace in any way. So he thought that moving in with his father is the best choice to forget about Ace.

After a few minutes Garp texted Dragon (Luffy's father) and informed him that Luffy is gonna live with him in America.

"Luffy, you gonna fly to America after 2 weeks. Your father will be there to pick you up"

* * *

When Zoro and the rest of Luffy's friends found out, they got mad at Ace. Zoro was gonna pick a fight with him but Luffy stopped him and asked his friends to not tell a soul about what happened. After all, he didn't want Ace to get a bad reputation cause of him.

Ace was happy with Isuka. She was so perfect in his eyes. The feeling of guiltiness ran out of him. He was living his life again. Like nothing happened.

2 Weeks have passed, and each night Luffy would cry himself to sleep. He never thought that breaking up with Ace would be that hard for him.

When Luffy arrived to America, he didn't find his father. So he started looking around hoping to find him.

Luffy felt a hand at his shoulder, when he turned around he found a blonde guy smiling at him.

"You must be Luffy" The Blonde said.

"Ughhh how did you know?"

"Well I work at your father's company, Dragon have something to do today so he sent me here"

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Sabo, call me Sabo please, oh by the way Luffy you look cuter than the pictures" Sabo said which made Luffy blush.

 _It's the time for me to move on too... Bye Ace..._

* * *

 **Okayyy guys, what do you think of this one? C:**

 **What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **And did you like this one?**

 **Leave reviews. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

4 months has passed, both Ace and Luffy started a new life.

Ace brought Isuka to live with him, after all he didn't like to live alone, while Luffy started getting new friends out there in America.

Both of them thought that they're better off each other, but they knew they were wrong. So wrong.

"Ace! Get up or we'll be late to work" Isuka yelled.

Then Ace got up, took a fast shower and headed to the kitchen.

"Isuka, why didn't you prepare my morning coffee?" Ace asked annoyed.

"Oh honey not again, I'm your girlfriend and lover, not your maid. We can get a maid so soon if you don't mind" Isuka answered while getting ready.

Ace couldn't do anything just sigh and remember that cheery voice waking him up with a smile every single day and those sweet kisses that greeted him whenever he came back home. He smiled at that memory. Truth be told, he started missing Luffy. But he convinced himself that he loves Isuka, so he decided to give her more time.

Things have been going on this way since they started living together. Isuka spent a lot of nights with her friends, and she kept asking Ace to buy her a lot of things every single day.

Ace started missing his younger brother, they were spread when they were young then they lost contact. Sabo went to live with their mother, while Ace stayed with his father to take over the company. They didn't met since then.

* * *

 **Two years later (Sorry for the time skips)**

"8..9..10.. Ready or not here I come" Sabo yelled searching about his boyfriend.

"Are you guys playing hide and seek again? We need to talk so stop playing and come here" Portgas D. Rouge said.

"Okayy mom, Luffy come here" Sabo answered and laughed.

"So what is it?" They both asked.

"Well, as you see your father and I decided to have a family dinner, back there in Japan. I think it's a nice idea since you'll get to see your brother again. I heard that he has a cute girlfriend, they have been together for almost 2 years and half. You can bring Luffy too." Rouge said hoping that Sabo wouldn't mind.

"I don't mind at all, it'll be nice seeing him again, I missed him actually. What do you think Luffy?" Sabo asked.

"It'll be nice seeing your whole family and visiting Japan again so why not?"

"Okay guys, we'll be leaving after 2 days. Start getting ready" With that Rouge left the room and the couple started making out...

* * *

So yeah, when Luffy went to America he got closer to Sabo. He thought that it was the time to forget about Ace and be happy again. After a while they both confessed their feelings to each other and became a couple. Dragon didn't mind at all neither did Rouge.

These 2 days went by quickly. And it was finally the time to go to the airport...

* * *

 **OKAYYY GUYS DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I WAS TOO LAZY TO GET MY LAPTOP ;-;**

 **I know that this plot kinda sucks. I'm not the best author so...**

 **I think this chapter have a lot of grammar mistakes... Correct me I don't mind.**

 **Leave reviews please so I'll have a motivation to post a new chapter so soon..**

 **Love you all and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they finally got to Japan, the first thing that got into Luffy's mind is Ace. Japan reminded him of his ex-lover, he didn't let anyone in America know about Ace and him.

He didn't want Ace to get a bad reputation. Suddenly Luffy felt someone kissing his cheek he smiled. He knew that smell well, it was Sabo for sure... So he turned around to face Sabo then stepped on his tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Lost in thoughts aren't you?" Asked Sabo.

"Yeah a little, after all, I grew up here" Luffy smiled.

"Stop being all lovely here..." Said Rouge.

She always felt like the third wheel when the couple started flirting.

"Neeeh, Rouge can I spend the first day with my grandpa? I miss him.. And you guys will be a family again, right? I don't want to intrude you on the first day you know.. Privacy." Luffy asked.

"As you wish cutie," Rouge said.

"Hmmm... I'll miss you a lot though.."

Sabo said dramatically which made Luffy laugh.

When they dropped Luffy to Garp's Sabo and Luffy kissed goodbye which made Rouge roll her eyes. Then the two went to Roger's. When they arrived at Roger's, Everyone hugged it has been such a long while... Sabo smiled heartily when he finally saw his brother... Ace. After that, Rouge and Roger went somewhere private to talk about their family.

In that while, Ace and Sabo started talking. "So how have you been, Ace?" Sabo said.

"Pretty good, you know working, living with my girlfriend and yeah..." Ace answered.

"Hmmm, nice... Do you have your own house?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow, I bet you call it your dream house. You must love her so much to buy her a house"

At that moment Ace's heart stopped for a second. He remembered Luffy, he bought that house to Luffy. Not to Isuka. It was their dream house since high school... after that Ace forced a laugh.

"Ace will you show me your girlfriend?" Sabo asked in curiosity.

"Yeah sure bro.." Ace said then picked up his phone and started looking through his gallery.

He didn't want to admit it but his phone was mostly full with Luffy's pictures nobody knew that.

So Ace made sure that Sabo didn't see Luffy's pictures.

When he finally found a good picture of Isuka he showed it to Sabo.

"Ola la, She's cute and hot," Sabo said.

"Yeah I know"

"But, my boyfriend is a lot better" Sabo smiled

"You asshole, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend," Ace said.

"You never asked..."

"Okay Okay show me a picture of him"

Then Sabo showed Ace Luffy's picture.

Ace looked like he saw a ghost... His heart started beating faster... He was scared suddenly... That face... That smile... He missed him... But he wasn't his anymore. He lost him.

"Ughhh, he's a piece of cuteness... What's his name?" Ace asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy and oh, don't think of it he's mine" Sabo joked.

Ace forced a smile. He couldn't believe it. His Ex dating his brother... He almost lost his mind.

"Ace? Are you alright?" Sabo asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Headache.." Ace lied.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone to sleep... I'll call Luffy while you rest" Sabo said then left the room.

Ace felt like crying. It was the first time he felt like that it felt as someone stabbed him... It was hell, nobody could ever make him regret anything except Luffy. He started remembering their happy times. And especially high school. How everyone was jealous of their strong relationship. He wanted to talk to Luffy so bad... To hug him and cry at his shoulder... To kiss him again whenever he felt to... Ace couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

 **So... What do you guys think?**

 **To be honest, I feel like my writing is getting worse, not better. Which is actually bad.**

 **Leave reviews and thanks for reading my bad writing.**

 **And yes if you're wondering I'm going to finish this fanfiction.**

 **Oh before I forget, I'm gonna publish a new fanfiction which is one shot. It'll be the first time for me to write one-shots. (Acelu fanfic)**

 **If you have any notes to tell me, please DM me. I won't get mad or anything.**

 **Thanks again and sorry for wasting your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That Night, Ace couldn't sleep he went to the kitchen to drink some water. He saw a sleeping Sabo on the couch. Ace smiled... Sabo didn't want to annoy him so he slept on the couch.

Ace noticed Sabo's phone on the table, He decided to do something but if he got caught he'll be dead.

Ace grabbed Sabo's phone and went to his room. Or actually, his old room since he doesn't live in this house anymore. He opened the phone to be surprised that Sabo didn't have a password.

Ace searched for Luffy's name on the contacts... His heart started beating faster... _should I go back..?_ Ace thought. When he found Luffy's name on the contacts he pressed call. He wanted to hear his voice even once again.

"Babeeee? Why are you calling now?" Luffy said...

Ace didn't reply he just wanted to hear Luffy's voice. He couldn't believe that he was really doing this.

"Sabo? Why are you acting all weird suddenly."

"Aren't you gonna answer?" Still no reply.

"Ughhh good night then I'm heading to sleep" With that Luffy hung up the call. Ace wanted to talk to him but he couldn't.

After that, he deleted the call and put the phone on his right place before Sabo woke up.

Luffy thought that Sabo was walking on his sleep or something like that. So he ignored the call and didn't ask about it again.

Little did Ace know that the day after he'll meet up with Luffy...

The next morning Rouge woke Ace up.

-"Why are you waking me up now...? It's early.." Said Ace lazily.

-"Early? It's almost 1 pm you lazy fatass" Rouge answered, "And oh, do you want to bring Isuka today?" She continued.

-"Huh? Why should I? After all, it's a (family) meeting."

-"Cause Sabo is bringing his boyfriend today."

-"Okay, I'll invite her..." _So Luffy... I'll finally see you?_... Ace thought.

Luffy was happy that he finally will meet Sabo's brother.. _is he blonde? Like Sabo? Tall?_ Luffy wondered...

 **Beep beep** Luffy heard the sound of the car which meant Sabo is already there to pick him up.

When Sabo and Luffy finally got to Roger's house Ace and Isuka were already there. When Luffy stepped in behind Sabo he was shocked to find Ace sitting there chatting with Rouge. And saw a pink haired woman.

"Guyssss, this is my boyfriend Luffy," Sabo said to have everyone's attention.

"Ugh.. n..nice to meet you.." Luffy said.

"shy?" Sabo asked and chuckled.

"This my brother Ace and that pretty woman is his girlfriend Isuka. And this is my father Roger" Sabo said excitedly.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you.." Roger noticed that scared look on Luffy's face. Then noticed the way Ace looked at Luffy.

After all, he knew everything that happened between Luffy and Ace 2 years ago.

"Okay take your seats and let's start eating.." Roger said before things got worse.

After a few minutes, Sabo decided to break the silence.

"Luffy, Ace is there any chance you knew each other before? You guys can't stop staring at each other..." Said Sabo.

"They are old classmates since high school" Roger lied.

He knew that he has to lie and hide the ugly truth.

"Wow, why you never told me that?" Sabo said happily.

"It's not like you told me you have a brother and I wasn't that close to Ace we were just classmates we barely spoke" Luffy lied.

After that everyone started eating again.

"Ummm... excuse me, where is the bathroom?" Luffy asked.

"It's up to the stair down the hallway" Sabo answered.

After that Luffy got up and went upstairs.

"I feel a little bit sick... I'll go and take my medicines from my room" Said Ace... It has been almost a minute since Luffy went upstairs.

Ace went upstairs to his room (it was close to the bathroom) and he saw Luffy washing his hands on the sink... He noticed that he was lost on his thoughts so he sneaked behind him and hugged him from behind. Which made Luffy jump in his place.

-"A..Ace?"

-"Hmmm.."

-"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

-"I want to talk with you.."

-"First of all, there is nothing left to tall about. And don't hug me like that... You're not my boyfriend anymore... What if someone saw us like this?!" Luffy snapped.

-"Luffy... I missed you... I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I didn't mean to lay a finger on you. I'm sorry please forgive me. I'm begging you" Ace apologized.

When Ace looked at Luffy's face he saw tears running down his cheeks, he was crying.

-"Damn you, why you didn't tell me that before?! I have a new boyfriend now and there is no way I'm hurting him...So, please... leave me alone..." Luffy said.

After that Ace turned Luffy around to face him.. and looked deep inside his hurt eyes. Then his gaze went to Luffy's lips... And started going down until their lips met into a sweet short kiss. After that Luffy pushed Ace away and washed his face and ran downstairs... He knew that he was gonna fall for Ace again if he stayed there one more minute...

When Luffy got back to the dining room everyone looked curiously at him.

"Luffy? What took you so long?" Sabo asked,

"I got lost a little bit sorry..." Luffy lied.

"Then why is your face all red?" Isuka snapped.

"Luffy are you getting sick?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah maybe..." Luffy lied, again.

Roger stayed silent since he knows the whole truth.

-"Sabo... Can you take me to my grandpa's later..?" Luffy asked.

-"Yeah sure sweetie and if you want we can see a doctor"

-"No need for that thank you, babe" Luffy smiled.

"Babe" seemed to be heavy on his tongue for the first time. _Fu** you Ace..._ Luffy thought.

After that, Luffy caught Isuka glaring at him. He was scared that she knows the truth. Isuka couldn't help but be jealous at this moment. She knew that Luffy is Ace's ex. She saw the way Ace looked at Luffy while eating, then started wondering if Ace ever looked at her in that way. Her thoughts kept on running through her mind, she was scared that Ace will break up with her, that Ace doesn't love her anymore, she wondered why would Ace go after Luffy. Her lover's voice saying "I'm back", stole her to reality again.

She couldn't help but jump at him and kiss him in front of everyone. Especially in front of Luffy.

Everyone just stared. Ace broke the kiss and it was obvious that he was angry at her for kissing him like this, in front of his family, in front of his ex-lover.

-"Where have you been, what took you so long?" Isuka asked.

-"My room taking some medicines just like I said"

Isuka became sure that something happened, he would never get angry at her for kissing him.

A week later, both Ace and Luffy couldn't stop thinking about each other. Luffy felt guilty all the time for thinking about his ex instead of his current boyfriend. And Luffy refused to spend the nights with the GOL D. family. He spent the nights in Garp's.

Sabo didn't expect to get a call from Dragon telling him to get back to America as soon as possible because of some problems at their business.

Rouge and Luffy decided to stay in Japan for the rest of their vacations and wait for Sabo to come back.

Luffy wanted to get Ace out of his mind in any way, he decided that drinking his thoughts away would help him to stop thinking about Ace for a while. He went to a bar since Garp will refuse to let him drink.

After an hour, Luffy was completely drunk. But for some reason, he couldn't get Ace out of his mind yet.

He couldn't even walk without falling, the worker asked him politely to call someone to pick him up.

Luffy decided to call Ace since Sabo wasn't there. So Ace was his best choice.

Meanwhile Ace was eating dinner with Isuka on a restaurant they were talking about different things until Ace heard his phone ringing. When Ace answered the call he heard someone calling him "Babe". He recognized that voice as his ex-boyfriend. After all, he missed that voice, he missed that person, he missed everything about him.

-"Luffy?!"

* * *

 **Hiiii guys, how have you been?**

 **So here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Leave reviews it'll mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ace was eating dinner with Isuka on a restaurant. Suddenly his phone rang, when he picked it up he heard someone calling him "Babe" He knew that voice too well... It was Luffy's. Why was he calling him?

-"What do you want Lu?" _Lu?!_ Isuka Thought.

-"I want you..." Luffy answered.

-"You're drunk aren't you?" It was obvious that he was drunk.

"No, I'm not!... Nehhh baby, can you pick me up? I don't know where to go and I'm all alone here in the bar..."

-"Can you wait a little bit longer?"

-"No"

-"Then sorry you have to call someone else I'm not leaving Isuka here"

Jealousy took over Luffy when he noticed that Ace had rejected him for Isuka. He wanted Ace to come and take him away so he decided to tell Ace that there was a group of guys looking at him with hungry eyes. When Ace heard that, he agreed to pick Luffy up.

-"Where are you going?" Isuka Asked.

-"None of your business"

-"Haa, so you're going to see your ex? "Lu"?"

-"You know that he's my brother's boyfriend, so please don't start again. I don't wanna fight with you because of that" Ace said coldly, paid and left Isuka alone.

After that Ace hurried to his expensive car and head right away to the bar, he didn't want anyone to touch Luffy in any way. He knew that Sabo went back to America so Luffy was all alone. When he arrived at the bar he didn't see anyone except for Luffy. He hurried to him and said "Are you kidding me? Where are the guys?!", "I lied," Luffy said smiling and Ace sighed. "Come on Lu..."

After that, they went to the car, Luffy was singing happily something about raining tacos...

-"Neeeeh, Ace..."

-"Hmm?"

-"Can you kiss me again?"

-"No, first of all, you're drunk. Second, you have a boyfriend who is my brother. Anddddd we arrived at your grandpa's get out" Ace said.

-"No! I don't want to go back there."

-"Why?!"

-"Cause I want to stay with you" With that he held Ace not letting him go.

-"I missed you... You can't let me go again... Not after what you told me that day..."

-"Luffy stop. You're drunk you don't know what you're talking about!"

-"Ehhh still I don't want you to go yet. I want to spend the night with you.."

-"Fine"

-"Yayyyy" With that Ace drove to a hotel, he knew that he couldn't take Luffy to _his_ home since Isuka was probably there waiting for him. In the way to the hotel Luffy kept on holding Ace's hand almost all of the way, he kissed his cheek every now and then. Ace yelled at him since he wanted to focus on driving. But he secretly enjoyed it.

-"Lu, we arrived at the hotel.. so get out of the car"

-"Nahhhhhh Carry me," Luffy whined

-"What is wrong with you"

-"Nothing babe I just want you to carry me" Luffy smiled With that Ace gave up and carried Luffy bridal style and went inside the hotel. He asked the worker to give them a room. Luffy buried his face into Ace's neck and whispered "I missed you" and gave butterfly kisses to his neck.

-"Okay you should sleep now...I'll take the couch and you'll take the bed," Ace said.

-"What? Sleep? Noooooo"

-"Fu** it then what do you want?!" Ace snapped, he was starting to get angry.

-"I told you I want you! I don't need anyone else. So please take me, babe..."

-"Damn it, stop please stop..." Ace wasn't sure if he can hold his desires for Luffy any longer.

-"What are you waiting for?"

-"Fine, but don't try to stop me"

-"Hmm, I won't. Even If I told you to stop I want you to rape me..." Luffy whispered trying to seduce Ace.

-"As you wish, my prince." With that Ace got into the bed with Luffy and he started kissing him.

Ace couldn't hold his desires anymore. He knew that it was wrong but how can he resist Luffy? Ace knew that they'll have to deal with the consequences later, but he didn't care for now...

When Luffy woke up he found a pair of strong arms warped around him. And he was... Naked?! When Luffy turned around he found Ace sleeping and holding him. He blushed madly, memories from last night came back to his mind again. _Even when I'm drunk, all I ever think about is Ace..._ Luffy thought.

After that Luffy warped his hands around Ace's neck and pressed his body closer to Ace... Hoping that Ace won't wake up right now, he wanted this moment to last forever. Then he started to think about Sabo, Sabo deserved to know the truth. He can't lie anymore about his true feelings. Especially that all he was thinking about is Ace even when he's drunk. He was sure that Sabo deserves someone better than him.

Luffy closed his eyes hoping that everything that happened is just a dream. He didn't know what to do anymore...

After a few hours, someone was calling Ace. It was Rouge. Luffy and Ace opened their eyes at the same time. They stared into the eyes of each other for a few seconds till they realized that the phone is still ringing. Ace had to answer the call so he had to let go of Luffy.

-"ACE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Rouge yelled.

-"Doing some business you know.."

-"What kind of business?! hanging with your brother's boyfriend?"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Isuka told me everything... You left her in the middle of the date cause "Lu" called you ha? How does he even have your number and why are you calling him "Lu"?!"

-"Mom it's nothing like that!"

-"I'll see you both in 2 hours" with that Rouge hung up the call, it was clear that she's mad.

-"Ace, do you regret what we did last night?" Luffy asked looking at the floor.

-"Not even a bit. I was dying to have this moment again.." Ace answered which made Luffy smile.

-"Luffy, was it true.. what you said? That you missed me?"

"-Yeah..." Luffy said looking away.

Ace got into the bathroom to take a fast shower. When he was done, he was surprised to see Luffy crying. He hated seeing Luffy crying, the sight of Luffy crying reminded him of his awful choice in the past. He couldn't help but ask Luffy what's wrong. Luffy just cried the words couldn't find their way out of his mouth. Ace just hugged Luffy till he calmed down a little bit so he could talk and tell him what's wrong. The first thing Luffy said was that what they did last night was wrong, both of them had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Then he mentioned Sabo, he said that Sabo doesn't deserve him at all. Sabo just gave him love and everything nice, then here he is, in the bed with his ex which is Sabo's brother. And now Ace's parents know that he spent the night with Ace, they'll surely tell Sabo.

Ace told Luffy that they could lie and whenever Luffy is ready he can talk with Sabo about it and decide his future. After that Luffy took a fast shower then they both headed to Roger's. Ace knew that Luffy wasn't ready to deal with consequences of last night.

When they got to Roger's house they both were nervous, Ace was surprised when he saw Isuka there.

-"So you finally came. Luffy I didn't expect you to do it.." Rouge said and Luffy stayed quite, he was scared to meet Rouge's eyes that were full of disappointment.

-"Mom, it's nothing like that" Ace snapped while Roger just sat there watching.

-"Ace don't lie to me... I know your past. Isuka told me that you and Luffy were friends in the past and fought for some reason when you saw him again in our family dinner you noticed how cute he was, you followed him to the bathroom and made out with him that's why his face was red when he came back. And you spent the night with him after Sabo left. Am I wrong? How could you do this to your brother Ace...?

-"What the hell?! She's lying. Fine, you want the truth behind us? I'll give it to you. Luffy and I dated for 6 years during and after high school, we lived together. I bought that house for us, it was our dream house. I loved him madly mom... But I was such an asshole and cheated with on him with Isuka. I was blind. I didn't know that leaving Luffy would be hard for me. Luffy found out about me cheating on him... I.. dammit I slapped him. If you saw how broken he was you'll murder me." Ace said.

Luffy held Ace's hand and said "Yeah, I was surprised to know that he's Sabo's brother... And about the bathroom thing, we just talked a little bit... That's all! And yesterday I got drunk and called Ace... He wanted to drop me to my grandpa's but I refused. It's not his fault it's mine... but please... please don't tell Sabo anything, I want to tell him by myself. He deserves to know the truth.

Rouge was too shocked that she didn't reply, actually she felt guilty for judging them too quickly. She didn't know who to believe, seeing Luffy's tears got her to know that Luffy felt guilty and that he loves Sabo heartily. She just stared at Roger hoping for an answer.

"It's the truth Rouge," Roger said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter 3.

I know that Sabo is too good to be hurt T_T but after all, this story is Acelu, not Sabolu.

Leave reviews it'll mean a lot to me.

Oh by the way! Thanks for the people who do leave me reviews on almost every chapter. They cheer me up.

Sorry for wasting your time. Thank you!


End file.
